Chuck vs the Story
by Winterluna
Summary: Sarah gets taken by the enemy. Chuck has to help her through it.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking Sarah from her car to my apartment, still shared with Ellie and Awesome. The night air was crisp for California, but feeling Sarah next to me sent shocks to all of my nerves, warming me without needing my Buy More jacket. I could see Casey peering out of his apartment window for surveillance; no chance of a sneak kiss. I sat down on the edge of the fountain, and Sarah sat down close.

"How long should we stay out here for?" she asked, secretly taking my hand to avoid Casey's eyes.

"Not long. I have work tomorrow, remember?" I stared out in front of me.

"Right. You now work the morning shift. In that case, I'll be going now. Night."

"Do I have to give you a kiss?"

"A quick one. So that it looks like a cover." She gave me a peck on the lips and left. I watched her go and entered the apartment. I knew Ellie would be there to hound me with questions I did not want to answer.

"How was it? What did you have for dinner? Can she come for dinner on Tuesday? Did you even ask her?"

"Ellie, let the man breathe. He just walked in the door."

"It was fine. We had Mexican, and I didn't ask her. I'll ask her tomorrow." I answered sitting on the couch to wait for her next series of questions.

"That's great, Chuck. I'm really glad you found someone so stable."

"I have to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." I stood back up, knowing she wouldn't ask nearly as many questions in front of Awesome; he didn't like to hear too many family questions and inside jokes. She was bound to stumble across one.

I brushed my teeth while staring glumly at the mirror: Tomorrow was another boring day filled with non-functional computers and installs that were really spy missions I was going to go on with Sarah and Casey after getting the mission from the General in the frigid Orange Orange.

Sweet slumber came and went for me. I found a familiar, bearded face before me and sat up. I wiped my eyes before accepting the cup of coffee thrusted at me.

"Good morning, Chuck," Morgan greeted. "The Morgan door was open, so I climbed through, made coffee, and brought you some."

"Did you find Ellie?"

"Should I have?"

"It would have been nice if you had. Ellie would have kicked you out. She thought she changed the locks, but I changed them back in case you really needed something. Now, unless you really need something, you better leave."

"Late night with you lady? I know what that's like. Long nights at Anna's apartment are fun then, but, let me tell you, work the next day is hell. You do not want to have to deal with that."

"Yeah. I have a splitting headache that won't disappear. You're not helping, either. Get out or I will change the locks back. Got it?" It was harsh, but I hated it when Morgan came in unannounced and then began complaining about how his own life and how much my life is like his. I couldn't see how our lives were the same, and I could list at least ten reasons why before having morning coffee.

"What happened between you and your lady last night, Chuck? I'm your best friend, so go ahead and tell me why you have a splitting headache this morning."

Could I tell him that I had flashed no less than five times the night before, had three glasses of vodka as cover, and was so close to Sarah last night that my head could barely stay conscious? I don't think I can for the first one, but perhaps the other two. "There's no problem between me and Sarah. Well, Ellie and Awesome want us to get married, and we aren't ready, but we both think it's headed that way someday."

"Good man. I always thought you two would get married someday. I'm thinking about popping the question to Anna sometime soon."

"Why don't you go think about that yourself? On your own time. Away from my room."

"I get your hint. I need a ride to work today, though. Someone stole my bike and Anna is angry at me. I had to wake up at four to get ready and get over here. And now you're saying that I have to walk all the way to work and be late?"

"Sorry, Morgan. What happened to the DeLorean? I thought it was repaired."

"It's dead again. Besides, it would take me an hour to get to work in that car. I love it, man, but I really need a better way to get to work on time."

"What don't you understand about 'leave me alone'?" I crumpled back onto my bed and put my head in my pillow.

"Please, Chuck."

"I don't know if there's going to be room in the Herder. Remember, I have to take Casey. Just because he lives next door."

"I'm small. I can fit in the back of the Herder."

"Not even an infant can fit in there, but you're welcome to come with. I just have to tell Casey. Wait here. And I mean wait here."

"Right, buddy. I'll be right here when you get back and everytime in between."

Shortly after I left, I peered in my window to find Morgan gone. I shook my head and got dragged into Casey's apartment.

"Your buddy can come with us just once. Make sure he knows that."

"Right. You bugged my room." I sighed with exasperation, but immediately stopped when I found General Beckman on the screen we used to use for our base.

"Mr. Bartowski, when you are finished with your emotions, we can continue with our meeting."

"What's wrong, General?" I sat down in the lazy chair before Casey could, but soon stood back up as Casey approached. I flinched, and he snorted in his usual way.

"Agent Walker did not check into the Orange Orange today at all. That concerns me. Do you know where she might be? You were the last person to see her other than her captor."

"I have no idea, General. I did flash last night, though. It might be one of them. Maybe the leader."

"That's what our top analysts thought, too, Sherlock. You are to help us find Agent Walker. You have twelve hours before a report is due. If not, I'm posting a notice for the NSA and the CIA. I will also send down another agent to help you in your search and that agent will be the CIA agent on the case if she is found dead or not found in forty-eight hours. Understand?"

"Understood." I finally got the hang of military dialect a few days ago when Sarah had tried to tell me.

"She will be arriving in 05:00 hours after the twelve hours are up. You are to keep searching until then. But stay at your cover job."

"Understood, General." She signed off, and I walked back out of Casey's apartment door. He followed me.

"You can't let your feelings get in the way of this one, Bartowski. You're going to have to rely on your talents. It must be so hard for you." He began checking his gun.

"Thanks, Casey. That's really uplifting. Morgan." I waited for Morgan to climb out of my window before walking solemnly to the Herder. I let Morgan climb into the back before slipping into the driver's seat, missing Sarah behind me. Morgan was good, but not as good as Sarah.

I hardly saw the road ahead. I avoiding traffic like usual, but I hardly saw the traffic. I was panicking because I had to find Sarah in forty-eight hours or she would be replaced and possibly dead. No, I couldn't think like that. Sarah would be found. She had to be. Life without Sarah would be dangerous; that Alex character from last spring would have killed me if Sarah hadn't tried to get the lock open. I would have been ashes, just by looking at the amount of C4 and the fatal chemical I was inhaling. The fact that she was willing to save my life in exchange for hers was one of the things I loved dearly about her. The memory of the second first date would fade as I tried harder and harder to remember it; it was like dreams-they fade the more you try to remember it. When I first met her, I thought she was an angel, an angel to lift me away from Jill. Two years later, she succeeded. Seeing her protect me from Fulcrum and Casey seemed more than her job; it seemed her instinct as my girlfriend, cover or not. I couldn't throw all of that away and move on with my life with a girl with deadly accuracy and a heart of iron. Sarah would rather kill herself than kill me. It could have been the fact that I was a valuable asset, but she had said at least twenty times that she loved me more than Bryce. She wanted to stay with me, but I was too pigheaded to not, so I had to go and put the Intersect in my head and include all of these kung-fu moves that my father thought was prudent to put in the new one. The Intersect wasn't meant for a human brain, but then again, our human brains are hardly used today. This brought me back to Sarah: protector of the Intersect, lover of two men, CIA agent, and my future wife (when all of this is over). She chose me, and it made me feel sorry for Bryce. Call me a broken record, but she's amazing, and all mine. This entire thought brought me to the Buy More, reminding me all of the times I had spent with her there.

**A/N**: I decided to write a Chuck fanfic. It'll probably be my only one. This one is for TOW.


	2. Chapter 2

I clutched my coffee mug as I watched Morgan rubbing his head and trying to sort it out. There was no way that he could know exactly what happened to Sarah and just how important it was to save her. I'm going to exclude my love for her and get to the fact that she's a CIA agent who knows about the Intersect. This is a problem.

Morgan finally inclined his head. "What happened to her? Shouldn't she already have stolen you away?"

"For what? It's only nine. She generally talks to me at about eleven or twelve. Besides, I only go to have ice cream with her on our breaks."

"And then you eventually go out on installs when she's never there. Chuck, seriously, where is she?"

"She probably hasn't even opened to store yet. She might not even be awake, Morgan." I put my head on the desk and my mug on the counter, getting bored with this conversation already.

"She always sees you before she goes to work. Doesn't the Orange Orange open at ten?"

"Yes, but she doesn't always come. Maybe today she doesn't come."

"What happened to her? I'm asking because I care. Chuck, you can trust me."

He's right; I could trust him. But the government won't let me tell him. I wish our relationship wasn't so strained. "I don't know."

"Right. You just lied to me again." As I saw his face fall, I knew that he was getting what he wanted, but he was also hurting inside.

"She's been kidnapped. She was on the phone with Casey talking about what to do with me on my next date and how to surprise me when he heard her voice slur and fade away. He also heard a click before deciding to tell me the next morning." His face indicated suspiciousness. "Don't worry; she's attached to me forever."

"Did you propose to her?" Morgan's eyes got a gleaming look I knew too well.

"No, but I plan to. I have to come up with a way to do so."

"Get back to the fact that your girlfriend is being tortured, or…"

"Don't remind me." I slipped out from behind the Nerd Herd desk and left for the break room, Morgan flocking about for information.

"Do you know where she might be?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, Morgan." I answered, opening the break room door only a little to get him to go away. He didn't get the message and came in anyway. He left immediately for the soda machine. As usual, he grabbed a grape soda and opened it after buying it.

"Tell me when you do." He waited for a response.

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. "Morgan, why would I want to tell you every little detail about her? You already know enough about her that you don't need to know everything there is about her. Just reliving it is hard. What if this was to happen to Anna, Morgan? Could you live with yourself if she died or if she died due to endless torture? I can't even stand to think about it. I love her, Morgan. I don't want to talk about it anymore because it's so hard." Morgan's face looked hurt and I felt bad for yelling at him, but it really was the only way he would listen.

"Wow, that seemed so real," remarked Casey, walking in the room; he had been waiting for the conversational break at the door before saying anything embarrassing. As I looked at him, I felt my face getting hot.

"Thanks, Casey."

I looked back at Morgan, who had his bad idea look on his face. "Chuck, I care about you so please agree to this."

"What is it, Morgan?" I rubbed my face because of all the ideas that were running through my mind that could be potentially dangerous.

"How about the three of us go to lunch together and talk about your feelings so you can get through them?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Casey murmured.

"How about just the two of us?" I suggested, begging to not do this in front of Casey. It would give him too much power.

"But Casey always goes on installs with you just so he could learn how to fix a computer."

"What? Oh, right," I answered blankly. "But we never talk about anything other than how to fix a computer."

"Yeah."

"His social life doesn't exist," I mouthed, putting a hand over my mouth to hide it from Casey. Morgan winked at me before adding:

"I insist that you both be there. I'm sure you've occasionally talked about Chuck and Sarah. And how he might propose."

"Morgan," I warned quickly.

"Right. I should have seen _that_ coming," muttered Casey.

"Thanks, Casey. Morgan, could I talk to Casey about it before getting back to you. I'm in, but I need to persuade him."

"Sure." He stood right where he was.

"This is the most private place, and you're here."

"Right. Later, buddy." Morgan left with a sigh. We waited for him to walk down the hall as the door was thin and we didn't trust him not to overhear.

"I'm not going," finalized Casey.

"You have to. It would be weird if you didn't. After all, we go on so many installs together."

"You are such a girl."

"Is that a yes?"

"No. It's a no for going," Casey said sternly.

"Humor Morgan. We need to spice up his life. It's good for your cover, too."

"Still haven't convinced me."

"I don't want to go, either. But Morgan doesn't have car chases and gun fights to entertain him. Gossip is his number one form of entertainment."

"I'm not talking much."

"Good. You're going."

"Where?"

"You'll see." I began walking out, but Casey grabbed my arm gave me a look to answer him. "Mexican food."

"We need to find where Sarah is."

"Join the club," I answered, taking my arm back and leaving the break room.

-

"Chuck, what is it about Sarah that you love so much?" I couldn't tell him that she had saved me too many times to count. I couldn't tell him that she stayed with me instead of going off with Bryce on a new mission. I couldn't tell him that she rubs my back when I'm doing something strenuous for the government in Castle Base when Casey wasn't around. I couldn't tell him that that I loved her more than him, especially in front of Casey. No, but I could do what she does best and lie. "I lot. I love you more, though."

"Now that is about right," Casey remarked snidely.

"And this is why we didn't want him here," I muttered to Morgan.

"What can we do about the situation?"

"Let Chuck use to Force to see where she is."

"Very funny, but it doesn't work like that. Honestly, don't you have a life away from the Buy More?"

Casey gave me a warning look. "Yes. But it doesn't involve you."

"Nor do Sarah and I involve you," I sniped back to both of them.

"Chuck, we-I-care about you so much that I want to make sure you're okay," said Morgan.

"I'm fine. I'm mentally destroying myself, but I'm always doing that. I've gone through five mugs of coffee already, but I know that I only have three normally by this time. I keep checking across the street to make sure that Sarah's okay. But I know that she's not going to be there. Otherwise, I'm fine." I stared at my empty plate after I finished.

"Put away your hormones and see if you see anything in particular two tables across." He gave me a look that meant I might flash. They _were_ acting peculiar as they constantly looked at our table. I looked, but didn't see anything.

"Nothing in particular, Casey. They seemed very interested in our table, though."

Morgan finally picked up on it. "I wonder why they are so interested in us."

"They couldn't be after anything vital." I studied their gaze when I didn't feel like I was being gazed at. It looked like they were trying to reminisce. "I think they know us without us knowing them," I ventured.

"I think so, too," Casey added.

"Something to explain to me?"

"Not really," we chorused. "We don't know anything more than you, Morgan," I continued. "They are looking interestedly at us. What else is there to say?"

"What about the 'see if you see anything in particular two tables across,' or 'anything vital?' What could that mean?"

"If there was anything worth mentioning, and there isn't, then I should tell you two. But there's no need, as I've already mentioned."

As lunch passed, I could see Casey making sure that the people at the table next to ours wouldn't do anything funny. Morgan frequently questioned what he was doing, but either Casey or I would say that it was nothing more than queer.

-

"Where's Sarah?" was the first question out of Ellie's mouth when I walked into the apartment well after dark; I had been searching through many files Casey had thrust at me trying to see if I could flash. My face was apparently horrified as an "oh, no," was whispered by Ellie. "Devon, get Chuck some coffee. Chuck, sit and tell."

I wound my way to the couch and sank slowly into it. I savored the warmth of the coffee. For the next words, I did not need to pretend; I was truly upset. "Sarah's…been…kidnapped." Though I didn't cry, I couldn't quite get my mouth to form the words as easily as they came to my head. Ellie's reaction matched mine, if Casey was being mostly serious; she covered her mouth and let out a small scream. Devon came over sympathetically and patted me on the back. He said this:

"If you need anything, just give the word."

"Thanks, guys. I'm going to go to bed and hope for sleep." I ambled to my room to brood, but I found that Morgan had entered through the Morgan door. "What do you want, Morgan?"

"As your best friend, I deem it necessary to help you through these troubled times. How about a round of Halo?"

"I'm not really in the mood…"

"I don't care. We are going to play while you tell me what you are thinking about." Morgan, having played on my own console too many times to count, began setting everything up to the television.

"Morgan, my girlfriend has been kidnapped. What more do you want me to say?" I sat down dejectedly on the bed.

"What you plan to do when you find her. How are you going to console her?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet, Morgan. I'm still trying to get to her. I'll answer that question when we get there." He handed me a controller, and he began setting up cooperative play. As much as I was happier with Morgan's company, I couldn't help but brood while playing as the Master Chief. I just hoped that Sarah was all right…

**A/N**: I should have the next chapter updated soon. I'm sorry about the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

As I looked around through my puffy eyes, I saw many things that would make Chuck squirm; needles, scalpels, and a lot of sharp, metal objects. I was fairly certain that many of them had been used on me, judging by the amount of blood I smelled and saw. I could feel the chill of the pole behind me, making the handcuffs that chained me to it cold as well. But I didn't care about me. Chuck-was he okay? was he locked away while his handler was away? did they replace me to protect him? could he still love me after this was over?-was all that was on my mind. I know that I still love him, but could he appreciate me afterwards? _Of course, silly! He loves you even though he knows that you could kick his ass,_ was my thought to the previous thought.

Somehow, that connected to my appearance; it might have been that I was thinking what he would think of me looking like this. My hair was a mess, a half-bun from a tight bun that I wore before I was kidnapped. My face had muck all over it from getting thrown into the water below at my feet so many times. My torso and legs were scratched badly and my arms had burns from when my captors used the pipes. I only had one scratch on my right shoulder from tripping over wires while trying to escape.

"Hello, Agent Walker. Are you ready to talk?" my faceless captor drawled. I didn't answer. "Dispensing with the pleasantries, we shall go right into today's torture lesson. Where's the Intersect?"

"Safe," I answered with as much disdain as I could give.

"Now, now, now. That's no way to begin today. I'll ask again before beginning; I've had a good day today. So, where's the Intersect?"

"She won't tell," someone said from behind me after a moment of silence. "She's CIA; trained to die before telling secrets."

"Quiet. We're Fulcrum. The one she hates. She'll eventually tell."

"Never," I whispered.

"As you wish," the faceless captor in front of me cooed, sending chills down my spine completely aside from the pipe. I saw a scalpel get lifted, and I turned my head to the right. "Don't worry; it's been sanitized." I saw him walk around my shivering body. He stopped near my left arm. I turned my head to see what he was going to do, but after I realized I looked back the same way as before. I felt the scalpel slowly slice through my skin on my forearm; painfully.

"You're right; she won't talk. Perhaps we could go on a wider scale and slowly work our own way down from there. Tell me, is he in the United States? Wait; that was a dumb question. Of course he is. It's only been a day since we took her and not nearly enough time to plan a trip outside of the country."

"You'd be surprised what the CIA and NSA can organize in a matter of five minutes," I snipped softly.

"You're right. You just proved that he's in the United States. Oh, I'm good. Next question, what state is he in? Come, come, I don't want to have to use the Pentothal. I would resuscitate you only to get more information."

"Maine."

"And you're in California being his handler?"

"We were planning a trip there for our cover. After I left, they probably went there. It was also a way to get out from Fulcrum's thumb for a while."

"Likely story. He's in California. But the real question is which city?"

"Los Angeles." I was tired, and it was the first place I thought of. "Or San Diego. I don't remember which because he was on a business trip and failed to mention it to me before I got kidnapped."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, walking around the pole slowly. "If your information is wrong, then tomorrow will be even worse." He walked back around the front of me, but he looked behind me. "Check for a Chuck Bartowski in Los Angeles and San Diego. And Burbank just because we can." I heard a shuffling of feet, but the person in front of me didn't move. "You're a very beautiful woman, Agent. It would be a pity for you to get cut." He took a step closer.

"What are you implying?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, I won't take advantage of you. That's not what I had in mind. Oh, close the door." I heard a door creak closed and fading paces. "Chuck must be very lucky." He had taken two steps closer now; just out of arm's length.

"Or I'm very lucky," I said, trying to buy time.

"That's right; you were assigned to him after the Intersect got put into his head." He took a step closer; now within arm's length. I knew that to stay alive I shouldn't kick him in the groin. I would just take the pain, whatever it was. "Agent Walker, I'm wondering how you, a world's beauty, fell in love with a geek." At one more step, he could touch me without straining.

"It's surprising isn't it? But then you learn to love the fact that he trips over his words, and can't carry a gun." I might as well cooperate a little bit.

He touched my stomach. "People in my agency are always wondering what the connection between you and him is. Thank for the information." His hand crawled up marginally as he moved around the pole. "Perhaps when this is over you'll have a nice little ring," he swung around the pole quickly and put his other hand over his other on my stomach, "carry his children. Hmm?"

"My loyalty is to the country. After this, I'll go back to headquarters and get a new assignment," I lied.

"Sure you will. You'll be able to move on without a single tear over Chuck." His hands slid down my soiled, silk top and stopped at the top of my jeans. "And you'll make it without sleeping with him and getting pregnant. Unless, of course, you go AWOL."

"I would never do that. Like I said, my loyalty is to the country. To show it right now, I'm protecting the Intersect." I lied, trying to keep my brain going to get away from the discomfort.

"I thought the secrets came out of his head."

"He put them back in. That's how we attained the Fulcrum Agents that attempted to kill Bryce."

"And you were restrained, right? Then how did you get them?"

I stayed silent. When his hands slipped even further, I whispered, "It contained kung-fu knowledge."

"Good girl. I found your weakness. Now I'll execute it. But now's not the time for much more. I'll stay here while we wait for the results."

Every time I showed an amount of discomfort, his hands slipped even farther. Eventually, he decided to put his hands on my ribcage and go up every time I showed discomfort. I squirmed, earning a slip. Just as he was to begin cupping my breasts, someone knocked on the door. Putting his hands back on my stomach, he bellowed, "Enter." A shy, faceless human entered, handed him a sheet of paper. "Leave us."

After the door had closed, he looked at the sheet of paper. "Burbank." A moment of silence. He let the paper drop. Grabbing my stomach again, he said, "You lied. What shall your punishment be?" I stayed silent. Suddenly, he wrapped his legs around my stomach, gripping the pole just above my head. He spun around, his groin directly in my cleavage; his thighs were crushing my breasts. "Just being in this position gives me pleasure. How's it for you?"

"Great," I answered, facing his eyes.

"Good." He slid down the pole so that his legs were once again around my waist. He pushed his chest against mine. Perhaps, I'll just stay this way for a while," he whispered in my ear. At this, he pushed me even farther into the pole.

After a few moments, he finally slid off of my waist and put his feet on the damp concrete below. He spun around behind me again. His hands flew to cup my breasts. I fought hard to hide my tears and sobs. Pressing them hard into my chests, he began rubbing them. "You like that?" he inquired after a few minutes. "Let's try this." One hand wrapped around my waist while the other slipped into my shirt and began massaging my breast. I bit my lip to hide the pain.

It went on for about thirty minutes-switching between sides-before he put his legs around my waist again and spun around, putting his groin just below my right breast. He pulled himself up, putting his erection onto my breast. Easing himself down, he switched sides and did the same thing. Then he put his groin back into my cleavage gripped the pole; my head in his stomach. After a few minutes of that he slipped down and onto the ground. "Put your legs around my waist." Trying to avoid more sexual assault, I did as I was told. He put his face into my cleavage and licked the bone in between my breasts. He began to kiss-lick down my left breast, his right hand pulling my shirt out of his way. Halfway down he worked his way over and did the same with my right breast. After returning to the middle, he kept his face that way, breathing down my torso; he was looking at the rest of my body to my pants. "Beautiful," he breathed. "Go ahead and release me." I did so, and he soon began at mid-thigh and slowly his hands rose, moving over the side of my breasts. "Fulcrum never lets us have pleasure, and this was the best form of torture. So, thank you." He walked out of the door, leaving me vulnerable and back to the subject of Chuck.

**A/N**: Sorry this was so graphic. I was trying to portray that she was going through emotional and physical torture. I'm afraid that was the best way for me to portray the emotional side. And sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4

I was only sexually assaulted that one time, but it would be enough to last a life time emotionally. Every time I thought of it, I made myself think of Chuck, and I felt marginally better.

My captor came in and touched my stomach; obviously reminding me that I could have a life free of spies. And then he would begin with interrogation.

Which was what happened on an auspicious day. "Who's Casey?" I stayed silent. The whip in his hand would add to my burns, cuts, and bruises. They had turned me around on the pole so they could whip me on the back. I received the sting with a whimper, but I did not cede. After a few moments, another sting was felt on my back. This continued for a few minutes before the leader announced, "Leave her alone. She won't tell us."

I heard a creak, and the others, too, but they passed it off, but I kept alert while trying to look worn out. They bought it and left. A few moments after they left and their footsteps had faded. I figure emerged; I saw the shadow on the wall in front of me. I tried to make out the silhouette in the dark through my fuzzy vision, but I had to wait until the person circled in front of me, but I still didn't see who it was still. They picked the locks on my cuffs, circled back around me, turned me around, and pulled me into a careful hug; he was trying to avoid my back wounds. He led me out of the room and out of the creaky door. We heard a clamor just as the door was closing. I was eased quickly into the SUV, my savior came in beside me, and closed the door. "Go, Casey!" the person next to me exclaimed.

"Chuck, is that you?" I whispered.

"Yeah," the voice next to me whispered into my ear. His lips moved against my ear.

"You shouldn't have come for me," I scolded softly. "You're too valuable."

"And I also have some cool moves. Casey deemed it better if the person who wasn't driving should have gone in since we're equally matched."

"You're the asset; you shouldn't have put yourself in harm's way. That was Fulcrum…" I complained, sitting up and immediately regretting it.

Chuck pulled me back into his shoulder. "And you had everything under control? Sarah, you were getting whipped, burned, cut…"

"I was doing that to keep you safe," I interrupted. "You risked everything by coming to rescue me."

"Sarah, the secrets are safe in my head because of what you and Casey have done for me. It's time I return the favor."

"Maybe someday when you aren't carrying government secrets in your head," I croaked with a small laugh.

"That's not going to happen."

"Could you two stop the love talk? It's making me sick. But wait, we're already here. Get out."  
The other two got out, and stumbled slowly into Chuck's apartment. Ellie and Awesome were watching TV and instantly jumped up when they came into the door.

"Chuck, set her on your bed. Devon, call an ambulance. What the hell happened to her?" I knew this was hard for Chuck, but I didn't have the energy to respond.

**A/N**: Sorry this was so short, but it was all that fit into this chapter. It's been a long time, but I still wasn't pushing for it to get finished.


	5. Chapter 5

I never thought Castle Base would ever be a source of comfort, but that could have been the person next to me. It was peaceful, him being next to me on the cot at Castle Base, even though the hours I had spent on it had caused some back pain and shoulder pain due to the poor pillow quality; I wasn't yet that comfortable with Chuck.

I had slept most of the time since Chuck had gotten me. I sleepwalked through work and talking with the General: she wanted me to know what was going on even though I wasn't allowed to go on the mission the previous night which was the same night I was saved. I wasn't awake enough to go back to my residence, so I merely slept on the cot and got up only when work started. Chuck also happened to "move" into Castle Base to comfort me.

"Good afternoon," he said, apparently noticing I was awake.

"Good morning?" I guessed, only registering that he was talking.

He chuckled, and I heard the springs creak and the springs creak.

"Where's Casey?" I asked, turning into the pillow.

"Probably covering a shift at the Buy More. He's not here, if you're asking. And we had all of the bugs removed when this became your permanent, sorry, preferred, residence. We did it for your sake. I had no idea there were so many in this place."

"What about the Orange Orange?"

"They are there. Most of things you've said that are personal have been down here."

"What have I said?"

"Nothing really. You've just been…sleep-talking."

"About what?"

"Bryce."

Some sort of alarm rang into my senses. It wasn't one of guilty sympathy; more like a lie detector. "It was about you, wasn't it?"

"I'm getting some ice cream."

He left before I could say anything. I heard the machine going off. I slipped feebly off the cot and walked over to the main screen. I flipped it to the store camera, and watched Chuck handle the customer. I had to admire how well he worked with customers, reminding me of how he treated the ballerina the first time I walked into the Buy More, and how he treated; with kindness and respect.

After taking care of the grateful customer and watching them leave, he bounded down the stairs, and I shut off the screen and sat down on the table.

"First time you've stood for a little while."

"I don't remember them breaking my ankle," I said, examining it. Chuck walked over and began rubbing it carefully, to avoid the chaffing from the handcuffs.

"I didn't see it happen, but you had it when we got you. I didn't get an ID on the person, though."

"It's alright. We'll eventually get him. He knows about us, but not much. We'll have to watch you without using technology."

"Which means…?"

"It means that we have to go back to the moving-in idea."

It wasn't hard to silent Chuck, but you just had to find the right thing, and I had found it; he showed it when he stopped rubbing my ankle. After a few tense moments, he finally asked, "Sarah, I need to know what happened. You know that it's inevitable," sitting down in the chair in front of me.

"Chuck, I…" I felt chilling tears pool at my eyes.

"Sarah, Big Mike let me have the day off after hearing what happened to you. I told him yesterday that you were missing. Anyway, I have a lot of time."

"You need to watch over the store."

"I closed it."

"Chuck, it's not easy."

"Sarah, it never is. Please just take your time and tell the story to me."

I took a deep breath, a tear falling down my cheek. He reached up to wipe it away, cradling my cheek as he did so. When he took it away, I began again. "When I left to go to my car, I was tranqed. I don't remember anything until I woke up, and I was chained to a pipe by my ankles and wrists. A few minutes after waking up, he came in and began to ask me questions. This happened every day. He would come in and do some form of torture."

"What kind?" he asked, head snapping up at this.

"Cutting my forearms, using a whip, hallucinogens. He would use a different one each day. I don't remember him breaking my ankle, though.

"The last day, I heard him talking about rape, but he never did it."

"What about assault?"

I stayed silent.

"Sarah, you will have to tell some people eventually."

"And then you came, and I felt relieved, and I felt like you had finally repaid your debt to me for saving your life all of those times. I was finally freed. I realized that all I needed was you."

"Touching," he said, oddly sarcastically. "Here's the deal. I'm going to take you to Westside Hospital, and I'm going to put you in Awesome's care. He knows about the Intersect and my spy life, and he could take excellent of you."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, um, can you walk up those stairs without hurting?" He waited for an answer.

"Chuck, it's not safe for people to know. With an injury like that, they have to get my medical records, and they'll realize that I don't exist."

"Beckman can work on that. In fact, I'll tell her to tell you that you should go to a hospital." Chuck set it up easily, and Beckman appeared on the screen after a few minutes of trying.

"What is the reason for interrupting my inspection of the new recruits?"

"You have to tell Sarah that she has to go a hospital. She's finally awake enough to do it. She's awake enough to realize that she shouldn't."

"So I can get this over with quick," she snapped, "I'm ordering you to go to a hospital, Agent Walker." She snapped the message off, getting up as she did so.

"Guess you are going to a hospital." He picked me up underneath my knees and mid-back, and carried to the Nerd-Herder parked just outside. He drove me to the hospital, and I must have fallen asleep as it was a quick drive. He walked, and I immediately saw Ellie. She walked to the counter and checked me in quickly, and I heard Chuck requesting that I be put under her care. I saw Ellie walking away before blacking out again.

-

"Hey, sweetie," Ellie said, near my monitor. "Chuck said that you two had a talk before and you had gotten up. Though that's a good sign, you expended your energy, making you tired. You've been asleep for three days. We got all of the surgeries done, and we've been taking care of your bandages. All of your wounds have been closed up.

"Thanks, Ellie. I really appreciate it."

"After the trauma you've obviously been through, you'll need some counseling. We can get a professional for you…"

"No, thanks," I answered, trying to sound like I truly didn't want it."

"Well, you'll need a confidant, and I'm here for you if you need me."

"You're really too kind. All of those dinners, the medical care, and…"

"It's a pleasure to treat my brother's future wife."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I thought...well, Awesome wants to check up on you, so he'll be here. And a nurse will come soon to change out your bandages. We have to change them every few hours so that you don't get infected and because you're bleeding a lot. The lacerations on your back are deep. Any idea how they got there?"

"Whip."

"Oh." Ellie waited, obviously bursting with questions, but not wanting to ask them.

"Ask me later," I said. "I really want to sleep."

"Okay. I'll ask you when you're out of the hospital."

"Okay." I settled back against the pillows again, falling against the pillows. The talk had once again exhausted me, although I wanted to talk to Ellie.


	6. Chapter 6

_I sat watching Chuck play a video game called 'Halo,' fingers flying over the remote thingy. I watched the blood and gore spread over the screen, hearing his soft chuckle at the crude jokes made by the characters on the show. Fortunately, Ellie and Awesome were at some sort of place to plan their next trip, allowing Chuck and me to be as loud as we want._

_"And that's the game," he stated, when the screen changed to a chart-looking screen._

_"Interesting," I said. "But why do people play these games?"_

_"A form of release, I guess. I generally play this after a mission. Time permitting."_

_"Right." An awkward silence ensued, Chuck playing with the remote thingy and me watching him._

_"I'm guessing that your form of release is killing someone?"_

_"Chuck, the CIA doesn't kill nearly as many times as we send them to a high-security prison. The killing part belongs to the NSA." I explained firmly._

_"Where are my manners?" He got up suddenly and sat behind me, placing my fingers on the remote thingy underneath his (sweaty) hands. He pushed buttons through my hands until the game began. "You want to kill the aliens. The marines are your friends in this game, so try not to kill them." He began loosening up on my hands, but still there with his quick reflexes. I managed to get through the first level within a few hours. "Good job."_

_"You helped mostly," I gushed, like a mellow schoolgirl with a serious crush. "I can see now why you like this game. It can definitely be a detoxer from the day."_

_He nodded his head in his usual way. "Yeah."_

_I finally realized that I was leaning into his back. "I think I'm better in real life, though." He chuckled. "But it's nice to know that there's something that you are better at than me. I mean, putting the Intersect aside."_

_"I don't know. Being yourself is perfect enough for me."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that…we need to improve your skills in the game." At that point, I had turned to face him. But I turned back to the screen. After a moment, I got out of his grasp and declared, "I'm going to make some coffee. Decaf. Want some?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_I could see the disappointment; I said, "You better not play that. I want to come back and play with you." I walked out into the kitchen and began pouring some water into the pot. I got out the filter and set it in the chamber. Then I began pouring grinds into the filter. After pushing the chamber back into the pot, I flipped it on. Getting out a mug, I heard some footsteps. I got out another coffee cup, remembering, and then said, "I just turned it on. It'll be done in a few minutes."_

_"Great. Can I ask you a question?" Chuck sat down on the bar stool, and I leaned onto the sink to face him._

_"You can ask me anything as long as…"_

_"It doesn't have anything to do with your history. I remember. How can you stand to use a gun each and every day?"_

_"It comes with the training. You eventually get over it. Chuck, I don't like killing people. Many agents don't at first, but then they are eventually broken. But every one of us hesitate, especially if it's someone we love."_

_"Like you with me?" I paused. "Why can't you be truthful with me? You asked for me to trust you, and I did. But I can't trust you if you aren't honest with me."_

_"Yes." I looked directly into his eyes, feigning confidence. "You broke down every wall I ever had. Bryce only broke down a few. But with you, I can't lie as easily. I told Bryce that I didn't love him because it was better for both of us. He didn't believe me. But with you, I can't help but say that I love you."_

_"I made you say the three words!" Chuck exclaimed victoriously._

_"Your turn, Chuck." I smiled expectantly, my comment immediately shutting him up._

_After a few moments of him admiring my manipulations, he said, "I love you." He jumped off the bar stool. He walked into the kitchen area and walked right up to me. He pushed me into the counter of the sink. He slowly came toward me, whispering, "You're going to pay."_

_"Is that right?" I whispered back, our noses touching. I closed my eyes, feeling the kiss flow through the two of us. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as we went back to our noses touching. I kissed his upper lip, but retreated. "I simply can't push through this." I kissed his upper lip again, resulting in another short kiss. We stayed like this for a few moments, admiring each other from a different point of view. After a few moments, I heard the coffee pot shut off, to which Chuck responded by releasing me and retreating back into the room. I filled the mugs and put some sugar in Chuck's before following._

_I found him turning off the game. "You better have saved that."_

_"I did. Thanks," he said, taking his mug._

_"I already put the amount of sugar you like in it." I set mine on the nightstand before getting under the covers. "Chuck, when this is all over, I want to give up a spy's life and live like a normal person. It's not safe now, but I want to tell you my real name."_

_"Why would you give up all of the things you have? You get to travel places and live with the most posh of people. The cream of society. Why would you throw all of that away for someone who makes 11 bucks an hour plus your salary at the Orange Orange which will probably go back into the hands of the CIA."_

_"I could find another job. But you also have that degree. It's a real degree, and you can do almost anything that you want to do."_

_"I always wanted to finish and publish that game that Bryce and I reprogrammed. But no company would want somebody who worked at the Buy More for so many years."_

_"But you have a Stanford degree…"_

_"After I dropped out."_

_"Chuck, you still have a degree. And I'm sure that Beckman could give you a recommendation. The greatest thing about having worked for the government is that you can get almost anything you want afterward."_

_"But there's only one thing that I truly want in this world." We hadn't had any contact at this point, but he pushed my hair behind my ear and then moved to cradle my cheek. He began rubbing my cheekbone._

_"I'm right with you, Chuck. I really want to stay here and live with you and create a life based around how we feel around each other. But the CIA is really finicky."_

_"Because you are their top agent. You were sent here to protect me because you are one of the best and you can protect the Intersect really well. I would not be alive if it weren't for you."_

_I moved closer to him. "But, Chuck, we have to keep our emotions under control until then. We cannot make rash decisions for your safety. Once we can get your father to create another in a CIA facility and then find a way to get one out of your brain, we can finally be together. But for your safety and mine, we must not do anything."_

_"So, I can't do this?" He kissed me again._

_"No." He kissed me again. "Well, maybe if we aren't under surveillance."_

_"Good answer." He kissed my neck; I could feel the vibrations of his voice in my throat._

_"Chuck, I would love to do this with you, but Casey is watching us. If this gets in the hands of Fulcrum, then I will become bait if they figure out that we're in love." He kissed me one more time on the lips. I turned over and felt his arms come around me, pulling me close into my own form of safety._

_I woke up at the sound of a cheesy 80's song, laughing as I did so. But my stymie was greater than my euphoria. I wondered why I was listening to this crappy music when I really should be listening to a normal alarm buzz._

_"Good morning, sunshine," a soothing voice said from behind me, his breath making the hairs on the back of my neck move in an unsettling way._

_I turned onto my other side and saw a pair of brown eyes directly in front of my own. I chuckled softly once before suddenly getting out of the oddly comfortable bed. "What happened?"_

_"Oh, I slept well, thanks. Oh, yes, I would adore some coffee." He said, rolling onto his back in a defeated manner._

_"Chuck, I need to know what happened last night. It could be a problem."_

_"Sarah, it already is a problem. But nothing happened. We flirted and then fell asleep. Nothing really happened."_

_"But it's bad enough that I stayed the night here, Chuck. Do you know what this could do to my job?"_

_"I don't know. Get you fired from it early and then you can come and live with me?"_

_"No, Chuck. I'd have to go on another mission. You have no idea how lucky we are that I can stay here, earn money, and be with the man I love most in this world."_

_"Touching." He got out onto the other side and slumped into his closet to change._

_Angry, I stalked into the bathroom to take a shower. Ellie and Awesome had the day off and were enjoying their morning sleep-in. I took off my clothes and neatly folded them onto the toilet, with the lid down. I turned on the water and stepped in; I was going to have a cold shower. As I felt the cold water run down, I began to feel something else other than anger; clarity. Clarity in the sense that I finally knew what my life was meant to be. I knew what it was going to be like when this whole stupid thing was over._

_I heard the door open, and I saw Chuck with his white Oxford shirt and black slacks walk into the room. "I just want to talk."_

_"Talk, Chuck. I have nothing but time." I watched him move to sit on the edge of the bathtub, moving so that he couldn't see me and to a place where we couldn't see each other._

_"Last night was a mistake."_

_"Okay, I should have clarified. I meant talk with your heart wide open. I know that you know that last night wasn't a mistake. It was an error of judgment that happens to every person. Chuck, I get it. You think that we can't do this because we're supposed to be protector and the protected. But in reality, Chuck, it's where we're both headed someday, if we ever get what we want."_

_"But Sarah, you were right. You could lose your job."_

_I was silent. I couldn't argue with that point I had said just moments ago. "A risk I'm willing to take," I mumbled._

_"What was that?"_

_"It's a choice that I made just before you put Intersect 2.0 into your head, Chuck. If you hadn't done that, you could have been living the life that you always wanted."_

_"'You?' Sarah, what about what you told me you wanted? If you don't want to live with me, possibly even raise a family with me, then I am fully willing to let you go back to the CIA and be their little lapdog again."_

_Angered once again, I turned off the water and waited for Chuck to leave. Instantly, he sprung up and left the room. I grabbed a towel and put it on, leaving my hair to air dry. I quickly put my clothes back on, getting them all wet. I stormed of the bathroom to find Chuck standing right outside. "That's not what I meant." I took a deep breath and said, lowering my voice so Casey's bugs couldn't intrude, "We'll both agree to make this a real relationship under the cover."_

_"Wait, but then that means that it's a cover underneath a cover."_

_"But the bottom cover will be reality, and only our secret until you finally get that thing out of your head." I kissed him. I felt one of his hands go to my back, the other to grasp my wet hair. Weakly, I let mine hang at my sides. I was the first to break apart, and when I did, I declared I was going to make some fresh coffee. Chuck ducked into the bathroom to finish getting ready after watching me walk to the kitchen._

_After I had turned the pot on and gotten the other two mugs to clean out and get ready, I heard Chuck padding to the kitchen. He instantly got out some cereal and two bowls. He poured the cereal into two bowls before putting the cereal away. He got some milk and poured it into the bowls and put a spoon in each._

_"You're awfully quiet," I remarked, leaning against the counter._

_"Just thinking."_

_"Right." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. I followed him to the table and sat down in front of the bowl he placed for me. "Coffee's almost done."_

_"That's good." He began shoveling food into his mouth, unusual for him._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Just thinking."_

_"I got that. About what?"_

_"What could happen to you…"_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, and I somehow knew that the same memory about which I had just dreamed Chuck had just seen it as well. But it wasn't the fact that I knew that forced me back into reality; and possibly awareness.

It was the fact that it was proof to me that Chuck truly cared about me, a proof that was a reminder every time I revisited that night. And every time I did so, I remembered the sexuality that I had experienced with him. And it felt odd. It wasn't fake like it was with most people; it seemed like no person could ever feel like that. But it also seemed distant, as if I couldn't have it. It was the only night that felt like I could be close to someone. Sure, when we went AWOL it was because we were finally alone, but it felt like it was a cover under a cover, which we had both agreed it would be. It had been more real to me than just doing it when we finally could.

Chuck walked in with gardenias, all smiles, "I'm glad that Bryce isn't here to outdo me."

"Even if he had all the money in the world to do so, I would still go with you. I find that the gesture of a single rose, or gardenia flower in this case, is more sincere than all of the others in the world," I said. I watched him leave it on the table and come sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He grasped my hand; his hand was its usual temperature when he's nervous.

"I'm fine. Everything hurts so bad, but morphine has been helping. My ankle was finally set. Ellie and Awesome have been personally taking care of me, so I should do alright. The cuts on my upper arm will fade, but not completely. They're going to try to get rid of them as much as possible, though."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Chuck, even if we weren't involved, they would have taken me. They know by now that you are a civilian, whether or not you have a whole bunch of government secrets in your head. Besides, it's better that I got caught because I don't have a whole bunch of them floating around in my head like a computer. Chuck, you have to realize that I take bullets for you because you my asset."

"What about the fact that you love me?"

"That too. What's new?"

"We've got a new mission."

"Tell."

"I really shouldn't. Not just because we're in a public place, but because you have to sit this one out. I think that it might turn out to involve you, though. We don't think that he was your captor. So, you shouldn't have to worry. We go out tonight, so we'll have Awesome watch over you, okay?"

"Chuck, you have to tell me. I might be able to help you from a distance."

"There's nothing to tell. There's not much to it. Just a regular mission that we've always had."

I paused. "Chuck, do you remember when I said that you can trust me? That morning on the beach."

"Just after I found out about the Intersect?"

"Yes. If you won't tell me about the plan, then at least tell me what are feeling."

"I'm just nervous about going out with big-gun guy who manages to have a heart once in a while. I really wish you could be there."

"You mean Casey? You'll do fine. And just pretend like I'm there, protecting you, keeping you safe. Chuck, if you can, I want you to come here right after the mission and tell me what you were feeling. And remember, I'll know if you are hiding something. Just trust me, and remember also that I might have done worse." I paused, knowing the statement was probably disconcerting for him. "For the job, of course. We can't keep everyone alive."

"I understand. It's just hard for me."

"Chuck, we've been through this before. Every spy is like that."

"We've already been through this conversation. So, what are we going to do? Just keep repeating our conversations until we can predict them word-for-word?"

"That's not what I mean. I was going to change the subject with my next statement. And please don't fight with me. I mean, I have bruises and cuts and burns all over me, just for you." I tried to sit up to reach him, but I found I couldn't do it. Chuck silently helped me up, inclining the bed slightly to help me. I feel a flush flow through my neck, finally breaking a smile from him. I must have given him a questioning look as he said,

"Just the fact that when you are vulnerable, you can't seem to accept help. But, you don't have to prove anything to me. I understand that you can barely use your arms, so I'll help you. Without telling anyone."

I felt the flush increase even more, spreading to my chin. "It's just, because of my looks, people expect me to be perfect."

"But people don't expect you to be taken. Or at least by a geek. So they think they can win you over easily."

"I've proved that wrong. I turned down Bryce for a person who was sincere to me from the start. Sure, you did turn your head when I came in, but you treated me like a real person instead of Morgan did, who said I look like Vicky Vale."

"Well, I did, too."

"But you did agree to dinner. And you made a comment about me not being funny."

"Until you get to know you, and you realize when everything is opposite of your true self or your simple actions, you are quite hilarious."

"So now you're laughing at me?"

"No…I…just," he stammered, searching for words.

"And that's why I fell for you. You seem to be at a loss of words when you accidentally insult me, which could almost never happen." A momentary silence came upon us.

Just as Chuck was about to say something, Awesome walked in and closed the door. "Good afternoon, Sarah, Chuck. I need to ask you some questions while redoing your bandages."

"Aren't nurses supposed to do that?"

"But I really need to talk to you both, and you're both here during my free moment."

"I didn't think those occurred at a hospital," remarked Chuck, immediately standing up.

Awesome began unwrapping the bandages on my legs. "It's rare, yes, but as you advance, you get more free times. Anyway, can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes," I answered, automatically, hissing as the pressure from the bandages began to release, causing some pain.

"What is your relationship really like?"

"It's professional. Just like every other spy."

"Right. Is that why you are in here giving her flowers? And holding her hand, still, after she is squeezing it so hard that it is turning purple?"

"It's for the cover."

"Chuck, Ellie is off today, so you don't have to worry about that. Everyone else here doesn't know. Please, I won't tell John."

"Casey?"

"That's the dude."

"It's real. We just pretend like everything we do is for our cover. We're lying to everyone. Well, not to you anymore. Awesome, you cannot tell anyone; it would be like telling someone that you loved Ellie if you two were in this situation. Would you want to do that?" I cut in, sighing exasperatedly.

"No, but what if Casey or Beckman move to torture?"

"That's not our form of currency. We might inject someone with truth poison to tell the truth, but most secret agents are immune to it."

"So, two years ago, you lied to me? When the three of us were infused with Pentothal?"

"Yes. That was before my feelings had much time to form. But now I know what I want. I won't lie to you again."

Awesome began to work on my other one. "So, how are you able to lie so easily?"

"It's not easy to lie to the ones you love unless, of course, it is voluntary. You will also get better at it. Awesome, we might occasionally need your help because you are a civilian. Can you do that? We'll put you under full protection."

"Yes." There was no hesitation.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, I found myself watching Chuck play a video game, this time "Call of Duty 4." I found it oddly comforting while I lay back on Chuck's bed, feeling the pain course through my body, deadened by the miracle of Vicodin. Chuck allowed me sleep on his bed, in case I needed something: my ankle was still healing, and every part of my body had been hurting since I was realized and shock came over me. "That game is just ridiculous. I mean, that isn't how our troops work at all."

"I thought you only did something a little closer to people and mostly alone."

"You certainly have a way with wayward notions and expressing them," I said, taking a sip of water that was on the nightstand, slowly due to the immense pain it caused.

Chuck paused the game and sat next to me on the other side of the bed. He put a comforting hand on my knees, a place where I haven't been burned or cut. But they still hurt with the effort of walking and taking of every other part of my aching body.

"I've been known to be a smooth-talker," he said, with a crooked smile, reminding me of a movie I watched long ago (it had something to do with galaxies and farm boys).

"You are charming. Whether you think it or not." I smiled, taking another sip of water, watching him all the while. I replaced the glass blindly.

"How do you do that?"

"I've been doing it for two days endlessly. I've got the hang of it." I slowly reached over to take his hand, but he came to me instead.

"I had Casey take out the bugs and such while you were here, so we can do almost anything. Unless he inspects with his own eyes." He sighed, looking only at the screen. "Ellie and Awesome are out buying some stuff for the apartment. Groceries and staples."

"Right." I said. I felt a string of pain ascend my leg, but stopped at my hip. I hissed. He looked alarmed, but knew that it went away when my face relaxed; his did the same. He came closer, but laid down, switching his hands to hold mine. "You never told me about the mission."

"Sarah, it went just fine. It was just like any other mission. We got the guy, no damage done to my cover and no guns involved. But he had nothing to do with your captor. I'm assured of that."

I knew that he was hiding to keep worry away from me, and I decided to accept it for now. As for the second half, I knew that it was true, as far as his knowledge. When I stayed, I realized that he know that I know he was lying, but it wasn't mentioned at all.

"Sarah, what are you feeling right now?" he asked, slowly, serious, deeply.

"I feel lied to, but I understand why. I feel like shit because I'm burned, cut, and whipped. Pardon my language, but it's the closest sentiment to my feelings. And I'm thinking, why you won't kiss me? You haven't kissed me since the incident. Making me think that you are afraid of hurting me. I honestly think that the kiss, or kisses, will make me feel better." He nearly cut off my words with a kiss.

"Are you sure you don't read everyone's emotions?"

"Just yours." I kissed him, his face just inches from mine. "You're pretty easy to read."

"Is that right?" I kissed me again, extending it slightly.

"It is. You want to sleep me sometime, preferably before the Intersect is out of your head. I'll tell you that I oblige, but we'll have to wait until I feel better."

"I've been waiting for a while, so I can wait a little longer."

"I think I only have a week or two until I can get better. After that, I think I can."

"Sarah, what's it like…?"

"Not having anyone to care for you? It's terrible. You get locked into this cage and no one can help to get a bath or get tea for you."

"Do you want some?" The situation was uncomfortable for him, and he was looking for an excuse to get out of it.

"Chuck, you started the conversation. Yes, you stopped it, but remember that I can read, and I can finish your sentences. I try to be as honest as possible with you.

"But, I have you, Chuck. You care so much for me. Remember when we were in the Buy More after taking out the Triad, you said I had someone who cares for me, and you said that I do, I knew it was true, and that it was you. Chuck, you are the one who knows me best. You understand what I do, whether I understand your motives or not."

"Do you know any of my motives?"

"That you'll always protect me. Like when Jill wanted to kill me, you gave her up because you loved me and you couldn't stand life without me. You'll do anything to keep me safe. You rescued me several times, whether you know it or not. And I'm sure you'll do it time after time."

"Is that right?" He rolled over onto his back, still holding my hand. I squeezed it, and he turned toward me.

"Absolutely. And you can be assured that I'll do the same for you." I gave his hand another squeeze. When I released, I felt his hand attempt to squeeze mine. I sniggered, but he didn't say anything.

"Is there anything you want to do?"

"I really want to take a bath."

His eyebrows rose skeptically. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. Just no…"

"Fornicating. Right." He slipped off the bed and swept around to pick me up. He struggled with my weight, but he managed to take me to the bathroom. He set me on the toilet and started the water. He closed the door. He came over to me and kneeled in front of me. He pulled off my shirt. He was careful to avoid my wounds; my dressing had come off when it had been assured that the sutures had worked completely. He came closer to me as he came forward to take off my bra. He kissed me as he did so, pulling apart after he had slipped the straps off my arms and thrown my bra to my shirt. He undid the button and zipper of my jeans and helped me extend my legs as he pulled them off. He threw them with the bra and shirt. He slipped off my panties, placing them in the general area of my clothes. He lifted me up and carefully carried me to the tub and set me gently inside. He came to sit beside me next to the tub, facing me. He stuck his hand in the water to check it. It was hot enough for comfort, but not add to or agitate my burns. "Why didn't you talk? I thought you said that everyone talks."

"Chuck, it was you. I saw you everytime something was done to me. When the pipe turned on, I thought of you. Every cut resembles every time I was thinking about you. Well, adding in the times that he asked about you."

"How do you feel right now?"

"I feel like I'm useless. I've almost always needed my arms and legs, and now that I can't use them without them getting hurt, I feel totally lame, in the real sense."

"What else do you feel?"

"Exposed, but safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never done this," I breathed.

"Which part?"

"Taken a bath after being injured and having a guy that's not my father taking care of me."

"How does it feel?"

"Weird, but like I know what I'm doing."

"Like losing your virginity?"

"Yeah. But it's like the first step in losing it."

"Sarah, do you feel like you haven't lost it?"

"Yes. Chuck, I've never slept with anyone that I've really wanted to. But not like a prostitute, because I was only paid to get the guy or the information from him."

"Sorry for the awkward questions."

"Chuck, you're probably the only one I'd be honest with regarding those questions. I'd probably either lie or answer only part of them."

"I see. So, you're saying that you only told the truth because you don't want to lie to me?"

"I told you: I couldn't, even if I wanted to. Chuck, you're the only person that I can truly trust in this entire world. Sure, I love my dad, but last time I saw him he tried to con people out of 10 million dollars, granted, they were murderers."

"Hey, it's just a day in the life if I save the nation and then come home and brood over the fact that I can't have you completely until this thing is out of my head and the fact that my father has gone missing."

"What?"

"I didn't say anything, Sarah. I was told by Beckman that I shouldn't tell you anything."

"Chuck, now that it's out, I want you to tell me about what Beckman said she would do."

"He put the Intersect in his head, so now he's also valuable information. It may not be up-to-date, but he's pretty precious. But the thing is that they still need me because I'm the updated Intersect. They are going to search for him, and I have to help them. Any flashes I have might lead me to wherever he is."

"But they wanted to take you off the case because you are emotionally connected to him?"

"I'm only surveillance. If I step out of the van, I'll be sent to the padded cell."

"Chuck, you have to do as they say. You would go insane if you went there. You would have to wait until you father can figure out how to take it out and build another one. But because I know the emotion that your father can have, he would have trouble doing only that. He'd want to see you and your sister. I can't stress enough how much you should do what they say."

"I'm doing it for Ellie."

"Not for me?"

"You can come and visit me in that cell, but there would a lot of explanation if they let Ellie. I'm also doing this for her because he was her rock after mom left. You could never know how much it meant for her to have her father there. You might have seen it, but because she's my sister, I can feel it."

I was hurt until he explained, showing me why I fell in love with him in the first place. "I know but I don't understand. Chuck, I never had any siblings, and my father never told me who my mother, so I don't know if I have any half-siblings."

"That's okay. I can teach you. But you should first heal." He came closer to me.

"Which way?"

"Ellie declared you able to function without many emotional complications. She wondered, though, how you could get through it."

"You didn't tell her?"

"No, Sarah. I just told her that you've been on a roller coaster ride every since you could remember. She didn't pry about any more information about that. I figured she wanted to keep your secrets safe. But, knowing her, she will probably go straight to the source. So just be careful."

When there was finally enough silence to notice the temperature of the water, I realized that it had dropped a few degrees, but it was still comfortable.

"Just tell me when you want to get out."

" 'Kay." I settled back into the wall of the tub. I faded into a dreamless sleep.

-

I felt a shudder, a wake-up call of sorts, but no one had woken; it was the temperature of the water. Chuck was still in front of me, watching me.

"I made sure you didn't drown, keeping me awake, but still…"

"Another instance in which you are there to protect me," I smiled. I sloshed around the water to try to get up. Immediately, Chuck sprang up and swooped me into his arms, quite fast for him. He set me on the edge of the tub after trying to decide which would be the best place. He grabbed the towel I used when I was at the apartment. He dried me off carefully before replacing my clothes (carefully), and he carried me back to the bedroom. I winced with every step he took, but he kissed my cheek as he struggled to carry me the few feet. Gratefully and gracefully, he set me on the bed before doling out another dose of Vicodin.

"You were supposed to take them while you were in your bath, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Another noble thing."

"You can stop pointing them out now."

"Okay." He handed me a controller, which I took after a slight hesitation. He switched the games in the changer and moved to sit behind me, helping me again.


	9. Chapter 9

I finally had gotten good on "Halo" when the biggest surprise came.

I had just gotten out of a bath, for the first time alone, but with Chuck there to help. I walked slowly to the bedroom and sat on the bed. I collapsed against the pillows exhaustedly; it was nearing 2 in the morning, but Ellie and Awesome knew my sense of time would be slightly off after having trauma like that. He went to the other side of the bed and sat down on it. I could have sworn that he took something from the dresser and placed it behind him…

"Sarah, what did you think as a kid? Who you would marry?"

"I always thought that he would be really perfect. I always thought that he would be buff, not a lot, and he would be smart, but not that funny, and that he would always protect me without screaming like a girl." I felt really silly and weird telling him this. Only the 'smart' part really fit him.

"I'm sorry I'm a disappointment to you," he said, a visual depression fell into his face, and it broke my heart when he did.

"Chuck, those were dreams from when I was five. I learned to never really care. I knew that eventually he would come along, and that I would do anything for him. But then the CIA clearly stated that I could do that. I'm breaking the rules to be with you. Remember how you told Casey and Beckman that it would be a good idea to stay with people, and you offered your house because you wanted me to stay with you, but the cover was that it was a good idea for our cover and because Ellie and Awesome could help? That proves that you're smart, and I thought it was well-played to Beckman, I saw that you truly wanted to be with me. That's unrivaled love right there."

"But I can't beat a guy up without the help of the Intersect."

"So, what? Chuck, you are so clever as to come up with a mostly non-violent plan to help us. I could never match up to you when it comes to wits."

"But you lie all the time."

"Most of it is just what's planned out in my cover."

"Sarah, you are bright and you can kick ass. I don't know many people who can do that."

"Chuck, Bryce knew you could handle it. He knew that you could deal with being a spy and that you had the intellect to be a spy. Remember how he wanted to protect you from being a spy because he knew you couldn't handle it? He probably figured that you could handle after a few more years. You had great integrity and you could use it to save lives. It was finally your turn to make your way in this world."

"But I'm not a hero."

"Chuck, you've stolen drug diamonds, jumped off buildings, took down a major part of the Triad, stopped a nuclear satellite and even helped a Chinese agent find her brother and convinced her to defect. Imagine how many lives that have been saved alone. Not many agents can say they've done that. You've done more than any agent in a lifetime, and you came out alive and unbroken in spirit."

"But I still can't have the girl I want completely."

"Chuck, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. When we can create…"

"Another Intersect and get that one out of my head, we can be together. We've been through this many times."

"But you don't seem to understand that I'm not going anywhere. I will stick to you until death. If the CIA comes and kills me for it, it's not likely, though, then the last words off my lips will be, 'I love you, Chuck.' Do you finally get it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Sarah, you know what you mean to me, right?"

"Ugh, Chuck," I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I found the biggest diamond ring; almost bigger than Ellie's.

"How did you get something so expensive?"

"I didn't spend _all_ of that money on Ellie's wedding. I had enough left over and some of my money saved up to buy an engagement ring, and still have enough left over to buy you a wedding band."

"Chuck, is this for real, or a part of our cover?"

"Both. Sarah, I bought this ring so that I could give the girl of my dreams a real one."

"Chuck, this is something you should give to a real girlfriend."

"But you are. Sure, we have to hide underneath this whole thing, but you are the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Sarah, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Please just give me an answer."

"I'm the one that can always protect you and save you in a crisis. Because I love you so much, I won't let anything happen to you. And, I'm perfect for you because you can help me through my past and I can help you through yours."

"That's not what I meant."

"That's the only question you asked me." I could hardly contain my smile, so I moved my lips to one side to hide it better.

"Sarah, for real and for cover, will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I said, leaning in to kiss him. He leaned in more and tenderly placed his hand on my side, one of the fastest-healing places.

"I take that as a yes?" I put my arm around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him. I broke apart first, leaning back (painfully) against the pillows. I watched him take out the ring and place it on my finger. I admired how much it sparkled in the dimmed light in Chuck's room.

At that moment, Ellie barged in and began asking me questions about how I was feeling.

"I'm fine, Ellie." I smiled up at her worried face. I just wanted to know why it had been so quiet in here. I breathed, "Chuck proposed to me."

Ellie immediately shrieked and jumped off the bed to look at Chuck. After a few moments of her looking between the two of us, she finally jumped up once and clapped her hands; she was thrilled to the point of speechlessness.

Awesome, hearing the noise from the bedroom, came in to see what the fuss was about. But when he saw Ellie's face, he instantly knew.

"I knew you two were going to be the next ones getting married," Awesome said, his practice in lying nearing perfection. "We're truly proud of you, Chuck, but I have a feeling like you tried to out-do me with the rings."

"I saw it, and I thought that Sarah would like it. But she hasn't seen the engraving on it."

I looked at him wonderingly before slipping the ring off my finger and looked at the inscription inside: "Never to be parted." I felt a tear slip onto my check, which Chuck wiped away affectionately.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. You must want to celebrate," Ellie gushed. She hugged Chuck and then turned to me, hugging me gingerly. Ellie shepherded Awesome out, leaving the two of us alone again.

"Good thing I brought some champagne." I popped the cork (after his unsuccessful tries) and filled two champagne flutes from the kitchen. We toasted before talking more and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie had deemed it necessary to make Sarah's and my life hell in the weeks after I proposed to Sarah. She had decided on a pastor based on the availability of one to place the wedding on Christmas Day. Sarah had declared it that she always wanted to marry on Christmas Day, so it was set for then, and Ellie wanted to give Sarah enough time to heal, even though she was mostly healed except that the scars needed time to form. But, it was nice having someone else plan the majority of the wedding.

We had been waiting for a caterer to bring the testing food. Awesome, Ellie, and Morgan insisted on helping us decide which were better. So, we were sitting at the table sipping a sweet Merlot and talking about other wedding plans.

"I'm going to need you two to decide what you want for your wedding presents. I'll also need your guest list by the end of the week. I'll make sure that everyone sits by each other that RVSPs, but we have to know first."

"Thank you so much, Ellie," Sarah said, smiling warmly, but I could see that she really wanted Ellie to settle down.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sounding like the Awesomes."

"You just need to calm down, Ellie. I know that you can get really excited, but I'm actually enjoying the fact that you are and I can't right now, and that you can take the reins and go places for me," Sarah replied, sincerity in her voice.

"I'm really trying to work on not being so happy when something like this happens." Ellie began jumping in her chair.

"Ellie, it's fine. It's nice that you are letting me have my choice while still taking care of everything for me."

"Do you know where your father is? I was wondering if you wanted him to walk you down the aisle."

"Well, he's working for a business in France, and I haven't talked to him since I've graduated. I don't really need him to walk me down the aisle."

"Then who do you want to walk you down the aisle?"

"I'll try to see if my father will do it," I offered.

"I'll walk down by myself. It really is alright," Sarah corrected, leaning into the table to have a sip of wine. I watched her, and when she stopped, she smiled at me. I smiled back before taking my own wine and chugging half of it.

"Man, all I have is Anna, and we break up so often. It gets serious, but then she chickens out."

"No, Morgan, you chicken out, and then she leaves you. You still haven't moved in with her," I reasoned, bored of the same conversation.

"And you just did, with Sarah. I mean, why can't I ever have a steady girlfriend?"

"Maybe it's because you are so forward with girls, and you wave the freak flag too soon. You need to ease her into it," I responded. "Morgan, you know I'm right, so just go back into your own mind and ponder what you should do with Anna." It was harsh, but I was hungry and exhausted from wedding plans.

Fortunately, Morgan's attention was brought to the coming food. The caterers took over the kitchen and began to dole out the food onto the plates.

"First, we have some chicken dinners for you to try," the main chef said in a French accent (But he didn't own a French restaurant). "The first is Apricot Chicken."

It went on like this for another hour, trying this meat in different sauces and this meet in different sauces. We finally decided on Chicken Marsala with sides of rosemary potatoes and mushrooms. We then moved into their wide selection of dessert, deciding to pick out three: Raspberry Cheesecake, beet red due to the fact that it was covered in raspberry sauce, Chocolate Fudge cake, a five-layer cake of nothing but moist layers of chocolate cake with a large layer of fudge alternating in between them, and the main dessert, a Red Velvet Cake with too much icing, but deliciously moist where it melted in my mouth at room temperature. The caterers gave a ballpark estimate before delightfully bowing and exiting the apartment. Morgan, barely able to drive home in the DeLorean, left immediately without so much as a sip of wine. Ellie and Awesome, stuffed from all of the foods, went to their bedroom to sleep, leaving me and Sarah in each other's tense presence.

She slowly sipped her wine, finishing off her third glass of the night, albeit it had been a long one. I had finished my one long ago, and I watched her finish the glass slowly. But when she was nearing the end, she stuck it out in front of me and said, "Do you want a sip?"

I leaned forward and put my mouth to the lip of the glass, and she tipped it into my mouth. I gulped the rest down and sat back up. She set the glass down and turned back to me: "I'm going to take a bath," she declared, slowly getting up. I stood up instinctively and grabbed her just before she started wobbling. We made our way to the bathroom, a fight ensuing where she didn't want my help, but needing it with every step. "I can get it from here," she answered after I set her on the toilet.

"Sarah, you can't get it yourself. I would know because you only stood up and couldn't support yourself. You don't need to prove yourself to me." So, I once again helped her get her clothes off and set her in the tub. Ellie was finally able to get ahold of some medicinal bath salts, which were helping her burns heal all the faster.

Once again, she hissed when her thighs and calves hit the water, but she didn't say anything more. I (once again), sat down next to the bath, holding onto her now ringed hand. I turned her hand slightly to look at it again. It somehow managed to sparkle in the dimmed light in the bathroom. I noticed her watching me, and I chuckled softly at the momentary irony, broken by her question.

"It's just that I was watching you, and now you are watching me," I answered, staring her in the face. "I'm just a little bored, so I'm noticing little things like that."

"Are you bored of taking care of me? Because I don't need that much help."

"Sarah, you need help getting around. It won't last long. You have just lost a lot of muscle, so you need to regain it. It won't that long for you; I can tell that. But, yeah, I'm bored of waiting around for you to finish your bath, or wait for you to finish eating so I can go back and do what I want to do. I'm tired of constantly dressing you, and I know that it's hard for you, especially because I'm the first person you've been in love with that has seen you naked, but I know that I have to out of debt because of all of the times you have saved my life."

"How are my burns?" she asked quickly, trying to change the subject, and I knew that tears would soon come if she didn't change it.

"Because you were wearing clothes in between the pipe and your skin, they won't leave much mark. They were just first-degree burns, so it won't be that bad. Sarah, why ever did you say yes to getting married to me?" The last statement was in the same rhythmic business-like tone from the other two.

"Because I love you, Chuck. When we had that mission in the suburbs, I realized that it was my calling to be with you, whether it meant being at home or out in the world. That I was meant to marry you and be with you, no matter what."

"So you did it because you knew that it was right for you, not because you wanted to?"

"Chuck, in the suburbs, I realized what it would be have you in my life constantly, and make sure that you were taken care of before me. That would always be my priority. I knew that you were worth being married to because I would always choose you over anyone else, making your safety my first priority." She smiled at me again, in that small, unsure smile.

"And you are sure you really want to do this?"

"Chuck, I'm not bailing on this one."


	11. Chapter 11

Within three weeks, I had built up enough muscle to slowly get around, but no one would allow me to go to work, even without doctor's orders. Chuck would stay as late as possible before going to work and would get home as soon as possible. He would still walk around with me and help me with everything, even watch me get dressed and undressed to make sure nothing would happen to me. I really didn't want him to, and we would argue everytime he wanted to, and he would win. Ellie would always help his argument, and I had never gone against doctor's orders.

"Feeling better, sweetie?" Chuck said one morning, having waited for me to wake up.

"Much better. I think you should go into work now." I closed my eyes again as he pulled me closer.

"I just want to talk with you for a little while."

"Is that all we're going to do?"

"Yes."

"As long as it's not about the wedding and it's not very long and it has a point." I stretched, forcing my pelvis into his for a few seconds, but neither of us cared.

"Can't I just whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" he whispered into my ear and kissed it.

"You have to get to work." I put my hand on his stomach and tried to push him away. "You did that last night and you can do that tonight to help me fall asleep."

"I had something else in mind." He looked at me expectantly, and my heart melted for a few seconds.

"I'm not strong enough for it." He scooped me onto him and kissed me hard. I returned it but pulled away when his hands began to rise. "Chuck, I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet. But I will give it to you."

"Promise?"

"How about our wedding night? That way it's even more special, and we'll have a week to do it. And we can do it as many times as you want."

"But that's too long?" I gave him a look of impatience and he ceded, "Promise?"

"I promise. But you better get to work before you get fired."

"I'm too valuable to them, so they won't get rid of me."

"Get going."

"Talk with me while I shave?"

I rolled my eyes and found him looking at me expectantly. "Fine. But it's going to cost you later tonight. Especially because Ellie has the day off and we are going to take care of some wedding stuff for me." He got me off of him and got up before helping me up, and I gave him a dirty look that he ignored. I went and sat on the edge of the bath while Chuck shaved and talked. I didn't really care about what he was saying, even though I listened intently.

Breakfast was next on his schedule, and he made both while I sat down and waited. When he did sit down, I put my leg over his and continued with my meal.

"Worried?"

"I don't really want to be the center of attention."

"You've always been out of the limelight," he answered after finishing a bite. "But you should get used to it if you want to get married."

"I know I should, but it's just a weird feeling for me. I'm really sorry to put you in this position. I don't want you to think I'm getting cold feet ever. I don't care how many weddings we have, this one is the one as ourselves, and we are going to make this one the most memorable one. And I won't ever leave you. I promise you."

"You've kept every promise at this point, so I know you won't break that one." He finished off his bowl and moved my leg off of his and took both finished bowls to the sink, rinsed them out, and put them in the dishwasher. "I love the fact that you have your appetite back." He came back over to me and kissed me. "I've got to go to work."

"I'm glad you finally realize that."

He kissed me again. "You better be home when I get back. If not, I'll kick your butt with my new abilities."

"Will do, Chuck." I kissed him before he left. He waved from the window and I laughed before noticing that Ellie was up and in a sleepy state.

"Did Chuck just leave?" she asked as she yawned and poured some coffee.

"Yep. When's our appointment for the dresses?"

"Nine, so we need to leave in about twenty minutes. I won't do my makeup today because we also have a hair appointment after that to see what you want to do with your hair. Well, and the bridesmaids."

"You're going to be my only bridesmaid. I don't really have any girlfriends that I want there. But you are like my sister, so I definitely want you to be up there."

"I'm so touched," Ellie said in her usual way, but she came out of it into her neurotic self. "But have you picked out what color scheme you want? We only have three months, and the color scheme decides what colors you want for the flowers and the seats and the cake and for the dresses for the bridesmaids…"

"Ellie, I want you to pick out a dress for you to wear and we'll add that to white for the color scheme, okay?"

"You're not going to put me in an ugly dress?"

"According to Chuck, you can't ever amount to my beauty, but you didn't hear that from me! But I really don't want to make someone look bad just because they are a bridesmaid. Honestly, Ellie, I want you to look good up there next to me, okay?"

"It's your wedding. You can do whatever you want." She took a sip of coffee, but then left it on the counter to get dressed. I stood up and got out two travel mugs. I poured the rest of my coffee into one and Ellie's into the other and topped both mugs off. I set them on the table and gathered my purse and keys together. I held both mugs in my hand and waited for Ellie to come. She came with her purse slung over her shoulder and looked for her mug.

"I have your coffee, Ellie," I said, holding it out. She gratefully took it and checked her watch.

"It's a little early, but I suppose we could go. We'll need to take your car."

"It's fine." I started to walk out, but Ellie wouldn't budge. "I can drive!"

"Doctor's orders," Ellie said, stretching out her hand.

"What are we, twelve?" I answered, handing over the keys.

"No. We're just being sisterly and professional. I care about you, so I'm making you rest as much as possible. Are those salts still working for you?"

"Yep. Could you have Awesome bring some home again? We're nearly out."

"We're?"

"Chuck still helps me bathe, against my wishes." I felt my cheeks grow hot, but I hid it as I slid into the car, and they had clearly disappeared when Ellie finally looked at me.

"Do you like that one, Sarah?" Ellie asked, moving her body to get different angles on the dress on me.

I didn't answer right away. I kept looking at myself in the mirror. I was more beautiful at that moment to me than I ever thought possible or I deserved. It was strapless and fit my figure perfectly. At the hips, the skirt flared out and met the floor without a single blemish. It was a sheer strip of satin on the bodice and the skirt, but the skirt was over-laid with a layer of sheer chiffon and a 2-inch ribbon at the hem. The matching shoes were merely pumps with matching satin over it, but there was a cream bow over it that was hardly noticeable and cute when noticed. "I think it's the one, Ellie," I answered, standing stock still in front of the mirror now.

"I think so, too," Ellie answered, eyes aglow.

"Does it need to be altered anywhere?" asked the sweet seamstress who had offered us tea upon entering. Ellie wouldn't let me have any for some reason.

"It's perfect the way it is," I answered, admiring myself even more in the mirror.

"Well, take your time looking at yourself and making sure. I'll take your friend here and find her a bridesmaid dress," the old lady said, tottering away and leading Ellie to more colorful dresses.

"I'm sure I want this dress," I said quietly after they had left. The odd thing was that I had never been into dresses, and I never wanted to take this one off. It wanted me with all of its heart.

I snapped out of it and changed. I took the dress with me to see Ellie looking through racks of dresses. She already had five picked out on her arm that were of pastel colors and looking very nice. I took them from her and she took them back after noticing that I had my wedding dress in my arms. I took them back when the nice lady took my wedding dress and took it to the back to reserve it.

After getting a few more, Ellie decided that she would then go try them on. The first one she took out was a yellow one that we both agreed would blind anyone no matter what. She then tried on a pink one that was atrociously bubble gum colored and immediately took it off after getting a no from both of us. The next one she tried on went into the yes pile: It was navy blue and had two bold straps on her shoulders. It made her eyes look nice, but it was only knee-length. The next one was an olive green that I didn't like, and she liked it okay, but it just wasn't the one she truly wanted. The next one was a lavender: it was a halter top that went down all the way to the floor, but it was a bit baggy in the bust (the old lady came by and assured that she could alter it to fit nicely). We put it in the yes pile. The next one was a pale blue strapless that had a sheer sash that went around her waist. We both didn't like the fact that it didn't flair out at the bottom, though. The last one was also pale blue with a sash of the same kind. It had two shoulder straps that fit nicely with her figure. It also had a flowing skirt with a slight train. Ellie loved it, and I agreed to it only because I knew that she truly wanted it. It didn't look that bad either.

We put the other dresses back and purchased the two dresses before leaving to go have some fun before our flower appointment at two.


	12. Chapter 12

"General, what exactly are you saying?" I asked, looking up from yet another manila folder.

"This mission was a success. I didn't think it was possible to do one without her," she closed her own folder.

"Have you been searching for the person who might have done this?" I asked, probably sounding too eager.

"Agent Bartowski, that is none of your concern."

"It's not when it involves my partner?"

She sighed, knowing I was right and she had lost yet again. "We have made no progress on locating them. Her description wasn't very clear."

"She said that he was Fulcrum, but we've been dealing with the Ring, so why would they send Fulcrum to do it?"

"Dirty work?"

"Would they really send a lesser team to go after the person who was the handler of the Intersect and his now his partner? Isn't there a possibility that they could be a rogue team that is separate from Fulcrum as well? Against both the Ring and the US Government?"

"I doubt that."

"But if he said that he was Fulcrum, but the Ring is a higher power than Fulcrum, who is it? Find that out, and we might be able to find Sarah's captor."

"As much as I appreciate your input, I have a team looking for him. Your job is to keep her safe. Let us handle the search."

"Call me when you want to add the rescue part to my mission," I added the part before turning off the screen.

"Nice job, numb-nuts. You just hung up on the General."

"I've hung up on you before."

"And then you picked up afterwards and then I hung up on you."

"Anyway, I plan on keeping Sarah safe _and_ looking for the captor, so you might as well get in my way and pay for it or help me find her."

Casey glared at me before realizing that I was right. "I'll stop at treason to help you."

"That won't be necessary. We'll be able to get the guy and we'll have protected Sarah."

"But you'll go against Beckman's order to not look for him."

"But not a direct order. The only way that I could commit treason would be if I joined him. I doubt that I would do that, Casey. Are you in or not?"

Casey hesitated and breathed in deeply in his usual way. "I'm in. You go home for now and keep her safe. We'll begin tomorrow."

"How do I know that you aren't going to call Beckman and tell her about this plan?" I stopped on the stairs.

"You don't. You just have to trust that I won't commit treason."

I nervously laughed. "Right. Well, I'm going to get married tomorrow, so we'll have to bump the search to a later day."

"Fulcrum will just sit and wait for you because you're getting what you always wanted. It's your special day, and no one can ruin it."

"That's right. You try, I'll kill you," I answered.

"Deep threat that you won't go through with."

"Willing to bet your life on it?" I answered, exiting Castle and leaving the chill of the ice cream shop and heading home. I got there in a worried state and fought to keep it hidden from the two most important girls in my life.

"Chuck, you need to get ready for the bachelor party!" exclaimed Ellie, rushing into the room and pulling her hair up into a weird twist. "I set out your suit on your bed. Sarah's in there; she should be able to help you."

"Thanks, sis," I answered, kissing her on the cheek when she stopped to look in a mirror on the hall and went to my bedroom.

"I'm going to leave now so you can change," Sarah answered, turning around. She saw my worried face and immediately asked about it.

"I don't want you to worry," I answered, clasping her necklace. I kissed her neck swiftly before looking at her in her red dress. I had no idea why Sarah had picked red (bad idea for a wedding), but we went with it. It was very plain, but it made Sarah glow even more.

After a moment, she slipped out of my grasp and left the room. I quickly changed and combed through my hair quickly in the bathroom, but it did nothing. Ellie ushered us into the limo that would take us over, but didn't relax there. She worried whether everything was where it was perfect for the rehearsal dinner. We stopped at the church and rehearsed the day before heading over to the restaurant. Between dinner and dessert, there was an instance of speeches. Sarah insisted that I go first, so I obliged.

But when I stood up, I didn't know what to say. I voiced this before sucking in air to buy time before slowly starting. "I first saw you in the Buy More. I never thought that I would meet the girl- woman- of my dreams in a place that reminded me of my failures. But Sarah insisted on a dinner, and it started something that I wouldn't likely forget. She pushed me to get through my fear of my alma mater, get through what Bryce Larkin and Jill Roberts did to me, and get me a Stanford degree.

"But I didn't just see what she had done to me. She helped Ellie with the wedding; a perfect bridesmaid. She was there to help Ellie through rough points in her life. And I think Devon's too awesome to need her help!" There was a soft chuckle, and I realized that I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Sarah has invaded this family, just like Devon. It used to just be Ellie and I, but they both helped us improve our futures and made us better people. But I'm really grateful that someone thought I deserve someone as good as Sarah." I looked at her before raising my glass and sipping daintily from it. I sat down as she stood up to say her speech.

"I fell for Chuck between fixing my phone and learning about computer viruses! And Ellie's and Awesome's support for this relationship has been unending and so nice for the both of us. I'm glad that I'm entering such a," she paused at this, looking for the perfect word, "an astounding family. I'll add a new 'a' word to describe this family." She managed to evoke a few laughs.

"I must say that Ellie and Devon have been invaluable to me during this stressful time. It's a pleasure to enter your family." She raised her glass and we all took another dainty sip. I stood up to meet her and kissed her because it was tradition. I took a deep breath, smiled, and looked at the few people gathered around the table. I had the woman I loved beside me; nothing could stop us…


	13. Chapter 13

I stared at the beauty in front of me. I was sharing this moment, most importantly with her, but also with everyone else that was important to me. Morgan was my best man, Devon was a groomsman, and Ellie was the matron of honor and the only bridesmaid. Sarah repeatedly insisted that it was okay to only have one. My father insisted on giving Sarah away because he was going and Sarah's hadn't returned or made contact. John Casey reluctantly sat in the back, but we were both grateful that he had made an appearance. The Buy Morons we reluctantly invited to the bachelor party and the wedding (but not the rehearsal dinner) because they offered to take pictures, but we all knew that Jeff would take definite advantage of the open bar and the matron of honor (but probably not) and Lester would try to get a drunken Jeff to overtake the band and sing songs half-bad during the reception. Big Mike brought, to Morgan's dislike because they were wrapped in themselves, Morgan's mother and sat somewhere conspicuous in the middle. Anna sat boldly in the front, not taking her eyes off Morgan's who kept wandering to his mother's. Emmett had not been invited at all, but I knew that he might crash it if any of the other Buy Morons spilled the beans. And yet, I knew that it didn't matter how much I cared about the drama that was going on during my wedding. Sarah was happy that she was the partial attraction at an event that normal people do, and I could see the true happiness in her eyes, which made me care all the less.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

I grabbed her by both cheeks and kissed her gently for a few moments. I looked at her glowing blue eyes and nodded before we went back the way we came. We both smiled with true happiness as we walked back down the aisle. But when we reached a place out of earshot, Sarah hissed, "I'm cold. Where's my shawl?"

"It's in the changing room. You wanted the wedding in December. Oh, merry Christmas, Misses Bartowski.

"To you, too," she responded, leaning into me for warmth; she had fully recovered. I felt a chill go down her side when I said her new name and the pleasure that radiated from her. She breathed deeply as she digested the words.

"Feels good, right?" I breathed into her ear, bristling the small hairs as her hair was up.

"Oh, yes." She broke apart as we reached the changing room. I waited outside as she got her shawl and she came back out with the silky wrap. We walked silently to the doors and a door-boy got them for us. I nodded at him and we entered to a shower of clapping. We appreciatively smiled at the crowd before taking our seats. We ate our dinner and cleared dessert before making toasts to champagne.

The best man went first. "I have known Chuck for a long time; longer than we care to admit," he paused while the light laughter died down. "I have always wished the best for him. And I have a feeling that fate had a hand in having him work at the Buy More. If not, he wouldn't have a such a great girl as Sarah. Personally, she's not my type, but that's okay because she found someone who will love her more." The crowd once again laughed quietly. "To Chuck and Sarah." The crowd raised their glasses in honor.

And then Ellie, "Well, I'm Chuck's sister, but when Sarah decided to start her life over, that included her friends, so she asked me because I'm now her sister-in-law; well, I consider her the sister I never had. But I'm glad that you came to Burbank. You definitely turned my brother's life around," I couldn't help but softly snigger at that, "and I'm really grateful you pulled him out of that black hole he was in. You motivated him to be better, and now he is getting married and has a degree from Stanford, whereas before he was still pining for a lost ex and working at the Buy More with no direction. I was begging him to pick himself back up, and then you came along. Thank you for transforming my brother. It was truly an honor to see the both of you get married. To you both." She lifted her glass, smiling almost more brilliantly than Sarah.

* * *

"Thank you for an amazing day after everything I've been through, Chuck," Sarah said, entering into the honeymoon suite at the ritzy hotel.

"Sarah, after saving my life for countless times, I'm sure that I still don't owe you," I answered, paying the bellboy for bringing the luggage up.

"Keeping score now?" Sarah said, collapsing onto the bed and looked at me with a certain glance.

I looked at her to see what she was meaning. When I got it, I ran toward her.

* * *

"I'm going to get some ice to cool you off," I said, getting up and grabbing a robe.

"You're serious?" she asked, laughing in a cacophony of melodies and harmonies.

"Yeah. See you soon," I answered, grabbing the bucket and kissing her a little longer than usual. I padded out the door, grabbing my key and walking cheerily down the way. It was indescribable what I had seen Sarah feel that day, and her face's many emotions played in my mind like a slide-show with music (the song was _For Your Eyes Only_). They continued to flash, but I knew when the ice stopped and I jauntily walked back to the room. I opened the door and heard a thump. I closed the door, dropped the ice, and flashed. But no one was there, so I went to the bed to think. I heard a small _chink_ as I sat down and looked. I picked up the rings that had been placed by me; she wanted them for safekeeping…


	14. Chapter 14

I was in the same musty, concrete room. But this time I had been chained to a chair and I had been provided clothes, albeit skimpy ones.

The handcuffs had been tied to tightly around the arms and around my wrists, so just moving my hand made it bleed all the worse. The same thing was happening to my ankles. I was thus forced to stay still for fear of more blood-loss.

But my mind was on what had happened to me the second time. I had a bright-red mark on my cheek from where he slapped me from a time when I resisted, but he resorted to more personal methods after that.

So I was alone in a big basement-type area again, forced to deal with the shame. I had turned my head downward and into myself to cry, but it hurt every time I heaved, so I was forced to just let them fall as they may, but they didn't need any help in falling.

My head snapped up and my wrist was cut open even more when the door opened, and I saw Chuck coming back in to save me. But the captor had waited in a dark corner to capture him as well.

"You aren't taking her, Percival," Chuck said, moving into the light.

"I think I already have," he answered, moving into the circle of light, the direct center in which I was sitting.

"Well, she's not for sale."

"Oh, I remember. I forgot to congratulate the two of you. Doesn't change anything about what I did to her."

"Why did you?" Chuck said, swallowing hard. He avoided eye contact with me.

"I was looking for you. When I found out about the two of you, I knew exactly how I would get to you. But you sprung my first trap, so I laid another. It seems you've been caught."

"I don't see guns at my head or myself in chains."

"Yet you're frozen to the spot. Tell me, what are you going to do when you go back home? You can't tell your sister where she's been. What did you tell her happened to her before?"

"She was kidnapped. I just didn't say why it would be all the more important she get found. But, you're easy to find. That's not a good thing."

"I wanted to be found. Remember what I said about the trap?"

"Yeah, and you just lost." He took a deep breath and flashed. He began to attack Percival, but he was nearly a match for Chuck. So the fight lasted a little while. I was too fatigued to really see what was going on, but at Percival's screams, I knew that Chuck would win because he was only slightly better. When Chuck won and he came over to free me, I could feel his sigh of relief, but he gasped when he saw my wounds. But he picked me up and I fell asleep into his arms.

* * *

"How do you feel?" a silhouette asked from above me. It slowly became clear: Ellie.

"I feel alright. My wrists and ankles hurt, though," I began to come to with deep breaths.

"They got infected. You poor thing, getting kidnapped for the second time on your wedding night. I can't imagine what you are going through."

"Better me than you."

"Sarah, don't say that."

"I guess that I'm just being noble," I shrugged. I looked around uncomfortably and began to fiddle with my hands uncomfortably. "Look, Ellie, I don't want you to have to carry my burdens. I mean, it's great that you are helping, but the only person to who can get me through this is me. I just need to know that there are people out there that want me alive."

"Sarah, you really are my sister now, and I'm not going to let you kill yourself. But I don't want to have to put you on suicide watch."

"Right. Just be normal and I'll be alright."

"Well, I'll be back every hour to make sure that you're still alive." I smiled, nodded, and closed my eyes to rest again.

* * *

When I went back to being under house-arrest (after being so close of freedom), Chuck brought his pensive self into our room.

"Sarah, I don't want to think about what's happened to you ever again," he sat down on the bed and faced me. "I haven't been able to face you since the last time you were…" He started afresh. "Sarah, I was glad that I was the one who saved you because it would make me feel like you would look up to me. But I knew that you already did. From the last time I helped you through this.

"I just don't want anything that happens to us to come between us. I love you, and these rings," he produced the rings I had left behind, "should always remind of that." He took my left hand slowly and put the rings on the fourth finger. His face had been hidden in shadows, but now he looked to me with wet cheeks.

"Chuck, nothing will separate us. If I have to choose between you and someone else, it'll always be you. That's why I wear these. I just didn't want them damaged." I smiled, tried to sit up, but when my wrists stung with a poisonous vengeance, I was forced to lie back down. But he met me and we kissed for a moment.


	15. Epilogue

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"No. No flashes either." He continued looking around. "Nope; no flashes. What do we do now?"

"Go home and play Halo," I answered with a soft snigger.

"We're on a mission, Sarah!" he exclaimed, trying to hide it.

"I know, but I think that you were right about the de-stress aspect of it," I chuckled before pulling out and using our cover to use a leisurely walk away from the site. "Can we play a little bit of it?" I pouted a little bit for effect.

"Fine. If we make it there," he answered.

"There's no mission here. Besides, it's your turn to do the dishes, and Ellie just made her pot roast."

"Why can't you help?"

"Ellie still thinks that I'm not ready to do a lot of things yet. Remember I was just cleared for partial field duty. I'm only allowed to carry a gun for protection, but I'm not allowed to fire it. You're on your own. I'll just play a little and then fall asleep before you finish."

"No chance for some actual fun?"

"Sorry, Chuck, we have an early day tomorrow. So no chance of you doing anything than doing the dishes and getting to bed."

"I have to save the world and then go home and do the dishes. Work, work, work!"

"Chuck, thanks for being there."

"It was no problem."

"I love you." When he reciprocated it, I felt like there was nothing in this world that could change our minds. "I always will." I played with his ring unconsciously. We are an unstoppable team now.


End file.
